<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hi james! 0o0 by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057750">Hi james! 0o0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thou Testicle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold on!<br/>lemme get it started!<br/>BB with the robins<br/>looking all retarded! <br/>BB sagging fly like a dragon<br/>bitch suck my dick cuz im fly like Aladdin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roboute Guilliman/Cato Sicarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thou Testicle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hi james! 0o0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guilliman woke up after feeling his blanket being ripped off. He looked down to see cato soothing him. "your quiet..."</p>
<p>Guilliman ruffled catos hair. "Dont wanna sadden you sic.  Poor thing." He mumbled. Cato nodded and slipped out of the bed. "Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"Uhh.. Work??" Cato replied confused. Guilliman shook his head and pulled cato back into the bed and held him close. Cato squeaked for the 100th time. "Your not gonna over work yourself again. My poor captain. Please stay.". Catos chest tightened at those words. He shuffled around and pulled a blanket over himself. Guilliman sighed at the loss of coverage and nudged the blanket over himself. Catos eyebrows furrowed and he nudged closer and pulled on the blanket. "Sic. Get your own there on the couch."</p>
<p>"You the one who moved it dum- m'lord."Cato stopped quickly. "Bad boy!" Guilliman nudged cato hardly and chuckled. "No! You caused this issue!" Cato snapped back playfully and pulled the blanket away fully from guilliman. "Give me my blanket dammit! Cato your being very brave today hm?"</p>
<p>"I just wanna be comfy." Was all he could come up with. Guilliman huffed and came up with a solution. "Lay on me. Then ill pull the blanket over both of us. Sorted." Guilliman explained. He smiled at the warmth of catos body now onto of him. He pulled over the blanket and pressed kisses to his captains head but suddenly cato fell asleep. Yoinks!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pour a semi, <br/>pull up to the cribby, uh~<br/>Licky-licky, <br/>licky on my blicky, uh~<br/>Take a flicky,<br/> make a movie with me, uh~<br/>Take a flicky, <br/>make 'em real drippy, uh~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>